


Face it All Together

by PH03N1X_360



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Battle Couple, Canon-Typical Violence, Established Relationship, F/M, Hiding, Temporary Character Death, between episodes 81 and 82
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:13:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29246373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PH03N1X_360/pseuds/PH03N1X_360
Summary: After the battle with the Cinder King, Vox Machina comes home to Whitestone. They weren’t prepared to face yet another danger.
Relationships: Percival "Percy" Fredrickstein Von Musel Klossowski de Rolo III/Vex'ahlia
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	Face it All Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blue02](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue02/gifts).



> Hey everyone!  
> This is number 15 of 50. I saw the prompt ‘in hiding’ and figured I could do something with it.  
> Blue02, I'm sorry for killing Percy! He gets better but still.  
> Title from Adele's 'Skyfall'.  
> Enjoy!

“I know you’re here, I can sense it...” The horrible voice of the Demilich echoed through the empty halls of Castle Whitestone. Vex’ahlia estimated it was somewhere in the floor above her. Vox Machina was caught off guard, returning from an already dangerous venture killing the Cinder King. All of them were badly injured, and none of them had much for spells. Not that they seemed to do anything to the thing.

Vex shifted carefully, trying not to jostle whatever else was in the closet. She had been caught without armor or weapons, wearing a soft white tunic and black pants. She didn’t know where anyone else was, or if anyone was even still alive. From the supply closet in Percy’s workshop, the sound of a few random yells punctured the air, and she had to stifle a small sob as best she could. These people... she’s lived with them for so long. She finally had a family, a place to call home, people she could fall back on. Now, after having killed beholders and dragons, they were to die at the hands of a floating skull.

Vex’ahlia didn’t really fear death having died once already. She knew that it was the next step, and that it was completely natural. It was almost ironic: a group who always went in guns blazing, brave heroes of the city, dying alone and cowardly.

A noise in the workshop startled her further, and she flinched, her back hitting the shelving unit behind her. For a moment, all was still. Then there was a small clatter as a single bullet hit the floor beside her from its resting place in a random box. _This is it, I’m done,_ Vex thought to herself. A strange calm filled her, and she closed her eyes and waited to die.

“Vex?” The door quietly creaked open, and Percy stood before her. He was slashed and healed in their earlier fight, but the wound had reopened and was bleeding profusely. His eyes shone with complete relief at the sight of her. He began to say something, but but the voice rang out once more, now much closer.

“I’m coming for you...” It drawled. Vex grabbed Percy and shut him in the closet with her. Normally, this would have been followed by a flirty jab about their proximity, but they had only just managed to shut the door when the thing entered the workshop. “Come out and play,” The Skull’s slight glow was visible from under the doorframe. Per Vex’s estimate, it was less than a foot from their current position. Percy and Vex clung to each other, not even daring to breathe. The silence continued, then the light faded. A few moments, and then… “I will find you, Vox Machina. You will never leave here alive,” This time, the voice came from the upper floors once more. Vex exhaled as the tears began to flow. She clung tighter still to Percy’s gaunt frame.

“We’re going to die,” She whispered in a horrified haze, and he held her to his chest. 

“That’s why I’m here. Remember the tunnels? Scanlan and the others are there right now, hiding out in Scanlan’s mansion. You were the only person left, and your brother was unconscious, so I went to find you.” He explained, on the verge of tears himself.

“Who went down?” Vex asked softly, and Percy winced.

“Vax and Keyleth. Vax jumped in front of a thing meant for Pike, and Keyleth while she tried to heal him. Grog got them out. I don’t know where Allura or Kima are, but Cassandra and Gilmore are already there.” He buried his head into her shoulder. “Hey, dear?”

“Yes, darling?” Vex tried to sound upbeat, but failed miserably. 

“Just in case we don’t survive, I-“

“Don’t.” Her eyes squeezed shut. “Tell me when we get to the mansion.”

“Right. Come on,” Percy reluctantly released her, then quietly opened th closet door. Vex followed, and together they carefully moved towards the door of the workshop. As she opened it, her heart dropped. The Demilich was waiting for them.

“There you are,” It gave a horrible laugh, then began to mutter something under its breath. 

“GO!” Percy seized her hand and took off at a dead sprint towards the tunnel’s entrance. They were not fast enough. Two beads of black energy shot through the air after them juts as they reached the tunnel’s entrance. Vex ducked as the one following her hit the wall in a dark explosion. Percy was not so lucky. Vex screamed as he crumpled lifeless to the floor. Behind her, the horrible thing laughed, and prepped another spell. 

Vex’ahlia was a lot of things. Strong was not one of them. That being said, she grabbed the limp gunslinger, threw one of his arms around her shoulders, and dragged him along with her. She could see the door now. Gilmore and Scanlan stood at the ready, shouting for her to get inside. She didn’t hesitate, just ducked inside with Percy.

“PIKE! WE NEED HELP!” She shouted desperately. Grog helped lower him to the floor of the foyer. The tiny cleric came barreling out of the dining room with Cassandra at her heels. Vex could see her brother stumble out behind them, badly injured but alive and awake. Pike quickly knelt beside her, and Cassandra knelt on the other side. Vax’s hand found her shoulder.

“What happened?” Pike implored.

“Couldn’t duck fast enough. Got hit by spell,” Vex’ahlia muttered, trying to keep the tears at bay. Pike nodded and began to chant in an unknown language. “Can I help at all?” Vex asked.

“Convince him to stay,” The cleric instructed. Even looking at Percy was hard. His old wound soaked through his coat, and he seemed withered. 

“Percy, darling. You gotta come back, alright? You gotta tell me what you were going to say earlier. We need you. I need you.” Vex sobbed quietly, pressing a kiss to his forehead. Pike nodded encouragingly, then with a flash of light finished the spell. For a moment, everything went still. Then, air filled Percy’s lungs as he sat up coughing, the withered appearance slowly fading away. 

“That was eventful,” He chuckled, then stopped when he noticed the ashen faces around him. 

“Percival. Stop doing that.” Vex’ahlia swatted him angrily across the shoulder. 

“Sorry.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Vex’ahlia?” Percy called through the door.

“Who’s there?” A voice called back.

“It’s me.”

The door creaked open revealing an exhausted half elf. “Hello, darling,”

“Hello. Do you have a moment?” Percy asked. She gave a slight nod, and opened the door a bit more, gesturing for him to come inside. Once he was inside, she took a breath.

“You died again.” She said matter-of-factly, a slight hitch in her voice. “You died saving me,” 

“So I’m told,” Percy shrugged weakly. “Don’t remember much. We were running, you ducked, I must have ducked too late. I woke up surrounded by you, Pike, Cass, and Vax.” 

“Right...” Vex wiped a stray tear away with the heel of her hand. Her eyes were red rimmed, and her hair was a mess, as though she’d been running her fingers through it. “I think there was something you wanted to say?”

“Right,” He cleared his throat, then crossed the room to her and placed a hand on her cheek. “May I?”

“Yeah.” Vex covered it with her own hand.

It wasn’t the first time they’d kissed. It wasn’t even the most extreme thing they’d done. It was chaste and short, but it meant the world to Percy. The fact that he was able to do it at all was strange and wonderful. When they broke apart, Vex curled into him and Percy rested his chin on the top of her head.

“I love you.” He whispered into her hair.

“O-oh.” She sputtered slightly. “Hey darling?” 

“Yes, dear?” He looked down, meeting her eyes.

“I love you too.” Vex pressed a kiss to his cheek. 

And, just for a moment, they were the only two people in the world.


End file.
